When you see Red
by Kontan
Summary: Because it's time when Mikan realizes Natsume's inportance.


**A/N- Heylo people! I am finally back on FFN. :D** **  
** **Here's a one shot to warm myself up before I go back to Nukumori- yes, I do plan on** **continuing it. I haven't given up on it and I hope you haven't either. Do tell me how this one goes for ya! :D**

The pink and orange of the sky had long gone, traces of their appearance erased by the dark clouds adorning the sky. Most of the birds had flown back to their nests to reunite with their family for the night. The warm trees held a foreboding sight as their towering trunks cast wild shadows with branches dancing in the air and ground alike.

Mikan sat under the Sakura tree, not bothered by how she was engulfed in the darkness of the trunk. How could she be? How could this tree be possibly intimidating to her? She had grown accustomed to the massive trunk or the rattling branches on her very many visits because of her troublesome partner.

She shivered. Whether from the cold or her inner turmoil, no one could tell. She settled further into the trunk letting it support her entire frame and her emotional uproar as well. It had been just moments since he had vanished into the forest to assemble with the rest of his team and she was already sinking in a sea of despair. His last words or rather their lack thereof had left her numb.

After Persona's conviction, missions ceased to be obligatory for the Dangerous Ability students. Their nature, too, was changed to philanthropic. He could not, despite her many wailings, their many fights, leave his missions. He could finally use his fire for a better cause. He felt bound to them. They were his duty. But she was more than his duty. Her happiness had filled his world with warmth and sweetness. It made his day when her big brown eyes oozed of love. But when they were abuzz with fear, he could not sit still.

That's when the ritual was born. She would meet with him near the Sakura tree. They'd walk hand in hand to the tree, which had grown to be a symbol of their love. They'd sit there, fairly apart, lost in their own thoughts or maybe thoughts of each other, never uttering a word. Within an hour he'd stand and head out but not before whispering "I'll see you soon."

These few words meant the world to her. It held his resolution that he would stay safe. It held his hope that he had something and someone to hold on to. It held his eagerness that he was willing to give that hope a chance. It held his determination that he would not leave this silver lining unrecognized. And most importantly, it held his promise, that she would see him again. That, no matter how dangerous his mission be, he would always find a way home. That even if it would take him days, weeks or months, one morning she would find him lying to in the classroom, a manga gracing his face.

It was their secret, his shy confession, just like his him.

And she was content with it.

Only, this time he had evaded these words. She had waited till he was out of sight, hoping that it was a trick or an honest mistake and that he would shout those words out or come back running to whisper them in her ear. Or let her hear it in some way or the other. But he had just walked on, without sparing her so much a single glance.

It had been half an hour since that. She was rooted to the spot, unable to recall how her muscles functioned, still trying to decipher what his silence meant. It was at times like these that she understood his importance all the more.

Like in the elementary school when he was kidnapped by Reo. The thought of him leaving and never making back to the Academy sent her heart in frenzy. All she could imagine were those stern yet warm red eyes and her desire to meet his gaze again. So she ran. She ran to save them and save then she did. To think she was naïve enough not to understand what her heart was telling her.

Or in the middle school when he had suddenly collapsed during their rendezvous of Alice dodge ball. She had stayed with him in the hospital for three days straight, refusing to budge from his side, even to sleep. Holding on to his weak hands was the only action keeping her sanity intact. She had been found snuggled happily in the patient's bed, hands still entwined. She had thrown a fit at his audacity and his perverted actions but those came after she breathed a sigh of relief on seeing those glistening red eyes. She had a faint idea of what that was but refused to believe it.

Now, as she sat under their tree, everything hit her ever so slow brain. Their harmless banters had been more than those of partners. His teases and innuendoes had been more than that of friends. His care and possessiveness had been more than that of her Alice family.

She was his home but then so was he hers. She needed to hear those words as much as he needed to say them.

And he had not said those today. What could that mean? Was he unsure of the mission's duration? But then he had taken a month to come back and she had waited, holding on to the hope.

Was he not going for the mission? No, he would never play a prank like that. He may like -love- teasing her but he wasn't heartless enough to leave her hanging like this, she had faith in him.

Then was he not...? She refused to think that train of thought through. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't throw his life away for the Academy. Now, his duty did not overpower his dreams. With Persona out of the way, the mission's had become considerably safer. But, there were just too many but's. That was the crux of her disapproval. The stakes were still dangerously high if not deadly. But he had promised. All these years, his actions had meant that he intended to keep it. Then why now?

"Natsume no baka!" She sprang from her slumping form, ready for battle. If he thought she'd let the Academy win, they were going to be proved wrong. And if HE thought she was letting him go away without any fight, he had a thing coming his way as well.

Various plans started formulating in her mind with the goal set, bring back Natsume! She must find Narumi Sensei and ask his whereabouts. He had eagerly replaced Persona to supervise the students. He would definitely help her. But first things first. Hotaru. She turned around to beg her ice cold best friend when she came face to face with amused red eyes.

"Y-y-you're back?" She stuttered, disbelief clear in her eyes.

"How long did you think it would take me?"

"B-but I thought you weren't coming.." Soft sobs stopped her midway.

"Go sleep little girl, you aren't making sense." He patted her head as he made his way towards his favorite spot, the branch.

Mikan's hand jerked him back as she mumbled "You didn't say that.." For the first time in years, she was hurt. Hurt to realize that it wasn't important enough for him.

Her small voice caught him off guard. "Say what, polka?"

She stared at him, astonished. "The words, Natsume, the words. The promise. You didn't say it this time. You walked away without.." She trailed off as her cheeks were pulled, miles apart maybe. Hot tears still managed to rack her body in relentless sobs.

"I didn't think I would have to promise you something when I go meet Ruka, stupid." His serious tone was betrayed by his amused eyes

"R-r-ruka? Wh-what? NO! You had gone off for a mission. Don't lie to me. And then you realized your blunder and now you're trying to mask it off like that. I know you, you cunning feline! Don't turn this around!" She heaved.

"Stop dreaming about hawlons and you'd realize that someone's talking, baka. I told you Ruka was waiting for me but you were busy drooling over your box of stupid fluffiness to notice!"A mixture of exasperation and amusement blending in his tone.

"N-no.. That can't be. You were definitely leaving, weren't you?"

"No. Still 10 minutes to go." He was openly laughing now. His throaty laugh resounding in the forest made her heart at ease.

She hugged him, snuggling as close as she could and for once he didn't ward her off. Her tears still flowed freely but she was smiling for she had realized the most important thing today. It wasn't just him who vowed something. It was her as well. That she'd always welcome him back with a smile. That her care would never waver. That she would wait for him no matter what.

She realized that he had become her reason to give her best in everything.

She realized he was her hope as well.

She realized that she loved him, when she saw red


End file.
